


Date Night

by Lillie_Moreau



Series: Careful, Ren [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Camping, First Dates, Fluff, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: Armitage finally gets to know Kylo's softer side. But is it everything he had hoped for?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Careful, Ren [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864870
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the Careful, Ren series. While this can be read on its own, it will be a little more cohesive if you read the other two works first.
> 
> I have attempted to tag everything appropriately so please be sure to read the tags!

Date Night

Armitage could do nothing to get comfortable. His back hurt, his feet were swollen, and the persistent kicking of the pup did nothing to improve his sleep schedule. Groaning loudly, Armitage maneuvered himself to his side before he pushed up into a sitting position. He looked over his shoulder to see if all his tossing and turning had woken his Alpha, however, much to his surprise, Kylo was no longer in bed with him. Frowning, Armitage got to his feet and quickly went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He had heard many Omega’s complain that all they did during pregnancy was constantly go to the bathroom. Never in his wildest dreams did he think those complaints were true. Yet now in his twenty-fifth week of pregnancy, he found himself hardly able to get through one simple task before he felt the urge to pee.

When Armitage finally managed to leave the bathroom, he wandered back into his bedroom and sighed. Ever since he had told Kylo that he was pregnant, his mate had been over protective to the point of only letting him work a few hours a day. Armitage tried to reason with him and tell him that nothing would happen to him, yet each time the Supreme Leader shot down all his ideas. Armitage wasn’t sure which was more frustrating, feeling like people thought he was going to break or actually thinking he was going to break. He looked around the room before his whole face lit up, draped over the back of the desk chair was one of Kylo’s large black sweaters that he only wore in the privacy of their chambers. Armitage quickly pulled it over his head and relished in the smell of his Alpha surrounding him. He had long since stopped trying to fit into his uniform pants and had taken to wearing most of Kylo’s clothing. Armitage was pulling on a pairing of loose and flowing black pants when he saw a neatly folded piece of paper sitting next to the bed. He padded over to it smiling when he saw Kylo’s beautiful calligraphy.

_Sweet One,  
I know everything between us has happened fast. My mother and I may not agree on much but she did raise me better than to just claim you without courting. Since you’re so fond of running around the ship and being busy, I thought I would do something to keep you busy instead. There is a surprise waiting for you somewhere but you have to follow my directions to find it. Go see Mitaka on the bridge, he has a clue for you.  
KR_

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he read the letter several times. Emotion made a lump form in his throat as he thought about how romantic Kylo had become. Quickly wiping away his tears and slipping on a pair of boots, Armitage left the suite still holding his letter. Though both the pregnancy and Kylo’s wishes were causing him to be absent more than normal, he was still a widely respected general of the First Order. Armitage gently caressed his bump as he left his room. He settled into a steady pace once he was in the hallway. Both officers and troopers saluted the general before turning to gossip once he was out of earshot. Much to Armitage’s surprise, none of the rumors about him and the Supreme Leader had been cruel. Most of the gossip were bets being placed on the gender of the pup and if the pup would be a Force user or not.

Armitage stopped a little ways down the hall from the bridge. No matter how well his crew treated him, there was still an underlying anxiety that crept up in his mind. He couldn't help but worry that he would no longer be seen as a strong general. Sucking in a deep breath, Armitage walked forward with his head held high and one hand on his growing bump. The moment he set foot on the bridge, all of his anxiety washed away. Dopheld stood with his datapad at the window while the workers in the pits typed away and ran diagnostics on the destroyer. Armitage approached his friend who turned towards him with a small smile on his face. He held out a neatly rolled scroll and rose to Armitage. 

“I have to say, I’ve never seen the Supreme Leader be romantic,” Dopheld mused. “It was rather endearing to the crew.” Armitage blushed and quickly took the letter and rose. He held his breath as he unrolled the scroll. He knew there was a possibility it would bring him to tears, but he was determined to show his crew he wasn’t afraid to show a softer side. If Kylo could be gentle, so could he. Armitage had decided upon learning he was pregnant that he would no longer pretend to be an Alpha. It was time to embrace who he was as an Omega. Dopheld had pointed out several times that the designation was not a sentence to live a life of servitude. 

_Sweet One,  
This rose stands for how much I love you. You’ve made life so much brighter than I could have ever expected. You’re like a supernova that has consumed me. I can’t wait to meet our pup. You are going to be a wonderful mother. My only wish is to lay the galaxy at your feet. You may not be pleased with the next person who will give you a letter. My knight Ap’lek will be waiting for you in the cantina.  
KR_

A light mist formed over Armitage’s eyes. Kylo never spoke such sweet sentiments and it nearly brought him to his knees. A lump formed in his throat and he mouthed a silent thank you to Dopheld. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to project actual words. Turning quickly on his heel, he walked as fast as he could off the bridge. He was barely holding himself together. The moment he stepped in the hall, tears began to pour down his face. Armitage gave himself a few moments to pull himself back together before he straightened his posture and strode down the hall. 

Upon entering the cantina, Armitage received a few odd looks. Even before pregnancy had caused him to withdraw from the officers, he had never been one to eat with others. Armitage quickly scanned the large room before he spotted the only man in the room who could pass as a Knight of Ren. Though he had a vivid memory of his encounter with Ap’lek, he only remembered the helmet distorted voice and had no face no to the name. He had never seen any of the Knights without their helmets and was shocked to see how handsome Ap’lek really looked. The Knight hardly acknowledged Armitage as he gulped down the rest of his whiskey. When he finally looked over at the general, he had a wide smirk on his face.

“Looks like you really did want the Supreme Leader,” Ap’lek chuckled. “Some of us were wondering if it was nothing more than a grab for power. But seeing as you got pregnant so quickly it would seem you are content to play the housewife to Kylo.” Armitage felt his face flush but he did his best to keep his thoughts to himself.

“Do you have something for me?” Armitage snapped, desperately wanting to escape. Ap’lek slid the rose and note across the bar but kept his hand on the gift when Armitage reached out.

“Be careful with your heart, General. You mating with Kylo and your pregnancy has relaxed him. Make no mistake, he is still a volatile Alpha. When you get hurt, I hope you have a back up plan,” Ap’lek said. 

The Knight downed one last glass of whiskey before turning away from Armitage and leaving the cantina. Armitage felt frozen in place, his hand lowering over the rose. He wanted to write off Ap’lek’s warning; just a jealous Alpha. Yet something in his gut told him the Knight’s concern was genuine. Sucking in a deep breath, Armitage picked up the letter with shaking hands. No matter what was to come, Armitage knew he was hopelessly in love with the Supreme Leader.

_Sweet One,  
Sit and have a cup of tea to relax. Your surprise has no time limit on it. You’re getting closer and I hope you’re enjoying our little game. This rose stands for my love for our child. I can’t believe we have created something so wonderful and innocent in this world. I know you were hoping for our child to have the Force, but regardless they will be gifted. Keep following the letters and I will see you see, sweetheart. Head to the throne room for your next surprise.  
KR_

Armitage _was_ tempted to relax and have a cup of tea. However, his need to see Kylo was nearly unbearable. He put the letter in his pocket, gently holding his roses. Armitage slowly began to walk the hallways to the throne room. Every once in a while, he felt a small flutter in his belly causing him to glow with happiness. Armitage had never known it was possible to love someone so much. He gently ran his hand along the underside of his belly, relishing in the small moves he felt. Armitage knew Kylo was frustrated that he was yet to feel anything from the pup, Force or otherwise. Armitage spent a lot of his time trying to reassure his mate that he would have an amazing bond with their baby despite the lack of Force signature.

Armitage was jerked from his thoughts by the hissing of the throne room door. He shivered as a row of lights flickered to life, though the room remained dim. It wasn’t often that Kylo sat upon the actual throne, but when he did, it sent chills down his spine. He knew the girl, Rey, was convinced there was still light left in Kylo, however, upon the throne the Supreme Leader resembled the Emperor. A wave of nausea washed over Armitage as he thought of Ap’lek’s warning. It seemed more real than ever now that he was standing at the base of the dais. Shaking his head, Armitage walked up to find the third note and rose.

_Sweet One,  
You’re one step closer. I am not a traditional man so this is a non traditional courtship, especially considering our status as soon-to-be parents. This rose stands for the eternity I hope to spend with you. Every day with you has been a gift. After everything the two of us have dealt with, I look forward to our chance to build a family without the toxicity of what we grew up with. One more stop. Go to the hanger, there is a ship waiting for you with the final letter.  
KR_

An audible sob left Armitage’s mouth. He knew that Kylo was doing his best to be romantic, but all he wanted was to be held. He hated to admit just how dependent he was on his Alpha. His knees buckled and he sat down heavily at the base of the chair. Every fear that he had been stuffing down since Kylo had claimed him rose to the surface. Armitage felt his chest tighten as the panic welled up. His thoughts swirled until he felt the persistent movement of his pup.

“I’m sorry, little one. Momma is okay,” Armitage whispered to his bump. “Sometimes I just wish I could ask General Organa for advice. But unfortunately, your grandmother is rebel scum” Armitage continued to rub his bump until the pup settled. He smiled a little until he hoisted himself off the ground.

Armitage took his time leaving the throne room. He tried to keep his thoughts on all the positive things Kylo had done for the First Order. Walking faster than he had all day, Armitage made quick work of getting to the _Finalizer_ hanger. Officers and troopers were milling around as usual but Armitage froze when he saw which ship was waiting for him. The _Night Buzzard_ was every bit as intimidating as the Knights of Ren. Waiting for Armitage at the entrance to the ship were two other Knights. Once again, Armitage was shocked by their beautiful features. He had always thought the Knights wore helmets to hide their disfigured faces. Now, he wondered if keeping their identities secret made moving through the galaxy undetected easier.

“And you two are…?” Armitage questioned.

“I’m Kurek and this is Cardo,” the man on the left said. He held out one last scroll and rose. “We will be taking you down to the planet to see Kylo.” Armitage felt his whole body relax as he took his gifts and followed the two men into the ship.

Armitage had never been abroad the _Night Buzzard_ and was shocked at the interior. It was surprisingly comfortable and seemed like a true home. Armitage felt a gentle bump on his shoulder and looked up in time to see Ap’lek give him a genuine smile, which he returned. The other Knights went about getting the ship ready while Ap’lek sat down next to Armitage.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Armitage asked, clearly still worried about the man’s intentions.

“Despite what you may think of the Knights, we are more than just Kylo’s killers. But he did ask me to make nice with you,” Ap’lek mused aloud. Armitage raised an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue. “I let my rut get the best of me and I should never have put my hands on you.”

“While I’m not entirely sure you’re sincere in your apology, I do accept it. If what you say is true about my Alpha, I need all the friends I can get,” Armitage mumbled. Ap’lek nodded to him before he turned away to allow Armitage privacy to read his last letter.

_Sweet One,_  
Just relax and enjoy the flight. You’re going to a planet that isn’t listed on any records. I’ve had the knights scouting it for weeks as I’ve planned this. This rose stands for you being my one and only mate. Thank you for loving me.  
KR 

Armitage gazed out the window and watched as the _Finalizer_ grew smaller and smaller as they approached the planet. He wrung his fingers together as his anxiety grew. Kylo was almost within reach and something in Armitage knew his Alpha was close. All thoughts of a romantic day together disappeared from his mind. He felt his body begin to relax as slick oozed out of his hole. Armitage squirmed in his seat when he realized that all of the Knights were staring at him. He knew the smell of his arousal could cause issues aboard the ship. His eyes grew wide and fear dampened his arousal, but only slightly.

“You’ll be with Kylo soon,” Cardo said, casually walking past. “We all take suppressants after Ap’lek’s run in with you.” Ap’lek rolled his eyes. Armitage stared at the men around him before a small giggle left his mouth, lightening the mood for the rest of the flight.

No sooner had the ship’s door dropped, Armitage was doing his best to run to Kylo. The Alpha folded him into a protective hug before picking him up and carrying him to their tent. Armitage tangled his fingers into Kylo’s hair, kissing him until they were both breathless. Kylo gently lay his mate down on the cot, rubbing his hands over the growing baby bump. They held each other even tighter than before, pressing their lips together. Their tongues were like crossing snakes in each other’s mouths, telling them it was finally time. Their need for each other at that moment only grew. The only thing separating them from each other was their clothing. Slowly, Kylo began to slide Armitage’s pants from his hips. Armitage blushed as he attempted to hide himself under a blanket. 

“Not so fast,” whispered Kylo, realizing his mate’s embarrassment. He pulled the blanket from over Armitage, leaving his lower half exposed. He then slipped his shirt off. He descended upon Armitage, whose erection began to grow as it filled with blood. 

Armitage pulled his own shirt from his body, fully exposed to the cool evening air. The tent flap had been left blowing in the breeze, yet still concealing the couple within. Even the cold air could not cool the heat of the intimacy of their love making. The tension built, and soon would snap the line. 

Kylo allowed his pants to fall from his hips, exposing his own growing and desireful cock. Both of them were bare, ready to let each other feel what they wanted to feel. Their love for each other was swollen, too much to handle for any longer. With the air heating around them, their skin felt as if it would burn.

Kylo slid his teeth over the skin of Armitage’s neck, all the while their cocks rubbing together. Armitage took his turn to drag his tongue across Kylo’s chest while fiercely gripping his ass. They rolled around over the bed, looking into each other’s souls through their eyes. After a while, Armitage finally took his mouth part way down Kylo’s long rod. He let it slowly slide down his throat, but he did not gag. He slid it back out of his mouth, the entire length slick with saliva. Kylo got on his knees and spread Armitage’s legs, gently caressing the baby bump as he started to thrust up against his mate’s tight ring of muscle. Taking one of Armitage’s ankles under his arm, he positioned his still wet dick over Armitage’s ring. He slid deeper and deeper within him, the entire way in feeling as if he was being stroked with wet silk.

“F-f-faster!” Armitage stammered.

Kylo clearly heard him, picking up the pace. Armitage’s ass began to collide with Kylo’s loins. Everytime it happened, it pushed a grunting exhalation from Armitage’s chest. Kylo moaned quietly as he drove his length into his mate. The thrusts gradually got faster and faster. Each time Kylo hilted, it would hit Armitage’s prostate. 

A release of pleasure radiated through Armitage. His whole body seemed to contract violently. A low guttural moan left the Omega’s mouth. Start blotted out his vision and his hands were clenched tightly around the Alpha’s forearms. No sooner had Kylo felt his mate clamp down around him, he felt his knot swell as he spilled his seed into Armitage. Kylo leaned down and captured his mate’s lips in a searing kiss. They gently maneuvered into a more comfortable position while they were tied together. Kylo continued to run his hand over the bump that concealed his pup. He was in awe at just how much he already loved this child. Armitage let out a contented sigh and let his eyes flutter shut. 

“I love you, Kylo Ren,” he whispered, his exhaustion finally winning. 

“You belong to me, my love,” Kylo returned, a dark edge to his voice.

Kylo wrapped his arms around Armitage. Though he closed his eyes, his Force energy swirled around him. Kylo knew he was mated to Armitage, yet he could feel walls being built around the Omega’s heart. The scent of Ap’lek was everywhere on Armitage and the Supreme Leader was determined to hold onto his Omega. Armitage would _always_ be by his side.


End file.
